


[Podfic] thankful

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of halwen's story<br/><i>In the underdark, Kima is thankful to Vox Machina.</i></p><p>
  <i>She doesn’t want to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thankful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603738) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** thankful  
 **Pairings:** none  
 **Rating:** gen  
 **Summary:** _In the underdark, Kima is thankful to Vox Machina. She doesn’t want to be._  
 **content notes:** set around episode 7-ish  
 **Length:** 3:37  
  
 **download from the audioarchive** [as an mp3 (5.1MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016082505.zip) or [direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/thankful%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20halwen.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
